Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toner for developing the electrostatic images used in image-forming methods such as electrophotography and electrostatic printing.
Description of the Related Art
Copiers and printers have in recent years entered into use in new market sectors, and higher printing speeds and high image stabilities are being required for use in a variety of environments. For example, printers, which have previously been used mainly in offices with their controlled temperature and humidity, have also entered into use in demanding high-temperature, high-humidity environments.
In order to maintain an excellent developing performance in high-temperature, high-humidity environments, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-064868 discloses a toner to which surface-treated inorganic fine particles have been externally added, and which has a controlled toner wettability.
A toner having a controlled toner interparticle force is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-103005.